


Minor Misunderstanding

by writtenonclouds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Small amount of Marinette/Luka, small amount of Adrien/Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenonclouds/pseuds/writtenonclouds
Summary: Chat has a date and Ladybug has a date.So when Marinette goes out with Luka she has to know if he's the silly cat and Adrien has to know if Kagami is his Bugaboo.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Minor Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> I only post here and on Wattpad, so keep your eyes on both for updates on my other storeys. 
> 
> Thanks.

Ladybug stares off into the Paris sky, as she waits for patrol to end. Chat picks a rose from a nearby window box and drops it into Ladybugs lap. 

"A Rose for beauty, M'lady." Chat purs, sitting down next to Ladybug. 

"Chat." Ladybug sighs, picking up the rose. "Thank you, but i have a date tonight and cant accept this rose." She says softly, gently placing it on the roof between them. 

"Oh." Chat says, looking down at his feet. "I actually have a date tonight too." Chat confesses. "I thought i might as well try it, even if my heart is still set on my Bugaboo." 

"I-" Marinette starts, but she is cut off by the alarm she set. "Oh! Gotta go." She says, swinging away. 

"Bye." Chat calls after her. He looks at his watch and realises he also has to leave for his date. 

It's not until both the Heros are home, that they realise. The both have dates, on the same night, at the same time and in the same city. 

Marinette puts on a summer dress, with a light cardigan and a sun hat. She slips on her shoes, just in time for the bakery bell to chime. She grabs her bag, pausing for Tikki to hop inside. 

Marinette jogs down the stairs. She can hear her parents already telling her date all kinds f embarrassing stories. "Mother!" Marinette sighs as she walks into the bakery. 

"What?" Her mother giggles, as she pulls Marinette's father behind the bakery counter. "We were just talking, sweetie." 

"You're mother was just telling me about your Halloween costumes as a kid." Laughed the boy. Marinette finally looked at him and she felt a little light-headed. 

He was wearing black skinny jeans, with black formal shoes. He has a white button-down, with a black leather jacket over it, sitting on his broad shoulders. A plectrum on his necklace and a couple of black leather bracelets on his wrists. Luka looks amazing. 

Across town, Adrien is preparing himself in a similar manner. Adrien has on Black jeans and a pair of black shoes. He is also wearing a white button-down. He has a blazer on top, with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows, and his shirt cuffs are also rolled up to the elbow. He brushes his hair and takes a death breath before rushing downstairs and out of the door. He can hear Natalie behind him as he leaves. He shouts a quick sorry and rushes to the black car waiting for him. 

He can only imagine the frustration Natalie is going to feel, explaining this to his dad. 

He turns to the girl sitting next to him and apologises for jumping into the car like a mad man. 

"No problem." Kagami replies. She is wearing a red oversized jumper and black leggings, with a pair of combat boots. "Let's go." She signals to the driver. 

Kagami and Adrien start their evening in a family friend's restaurant. While across town, Marinette and Luka are still half a walk away from the start of their evening.  
The two chat as they walk, soon they reach the cafe. "Wait here, Mari," Luka says, walking into the cafe. 

Marinette stands confused, looking towards the waterfront and at the reflection of the stars on the water. She looks back into the cafe to see the man at the front desk handing Luka, a picnic basket and his guitar case. 

Luka walks out and takes Marinette's hand with his free hand. "Come on." He says grinning. He leads Marinette to the waterfront. 

Meanwhile across town, Luka and Kagami are talking about fencing while they wait for their main course. Kagami is explaining how she won a free dinner here, by beating the owner's son at a game of tennis. When Adrien's eyes wander to the stars outside and he has an Idea. 

However, now sitting on a picnic blanket at the waterfront Marinette can't stop blushing. 

"Luka this is so sweet." Marinette says, looking at the smiling boy. She can't help but eye up the picnic food. A couple of varieties of toasted melts, a few boxes of fresh fruit and two little cakes sit on the blanket between them. 

"I'm just glad you like it." The boy says, pulling 4 cups out of the bag. "I have two teas and two hot chocolates. Try to save the hot chocolate to have with your cake." Luka laughs, looking at Marinette's love like gaze she is giving the hot chocolate. 

"Okay." Marinette pouts. 

"I don't really need a hot chocolate you know." Luka says, sliding both hot chocolates over to Marinette and taking both teas for himself.

"Oh!" Marinette squeals. "Can i really have both!?" She asks, eyes wide and full of wonder. 

"Yeah, of course." Luka says, smiling at the sweet girl sitting across from him. "I also have a gift for you." He says, leaning into the basket and pulling out a brown paper parcel. 

"Thank you." Marinette says, taking the gift. She notices the tag, which reads 'Always express yourself'. As she opens it, she can feel the smile pulling at her lips. It's a monogrammed sketchbook with a matching pen and pencil set. "Luka, this is..." Marinette gasps. 

"Im glad you like it, i hoped you would." Luka says, grabbing his guitar out of the case. "Let's eat and create together." He says, pointing the head of the guitar at Marinette's new sketchbook. 

"Awesome, let's do it." Marinette says, swinging open her sketchbook and reaching for one of the melts. 

While Marinette and Luka create on the waterfront, Adrien remembers earlier that night with Ladybug. 

"Do you do all these sports for fun? Or as training?" Adrien asks, hoping to make Kagami slip up. 

"Its training for the future, so i can get into a great college." Kagami says, taking a sip of water. "However, i do enjoy them too." 

"Do you love red?" Adrien asks, motioning to her jumper. 

"Yeah, its always been a colour i loved. I grew up with a lot of it around the house so I've always been drawn to it." Kagami says, leaning forward slightly. "Do you like red?" 

"I love red." Adrien says, the picture of the red-clad superhero in his mind. "Do you like black cats? He asks, leaning forward and spinning his fork in his side salad. 

"I like all cats, why?" Kagami asks, leaning back and finishing her water. "Do you have a cat?" She asks. Adrien shakes his head, as a reply. "Do you want a cat?" 

"Not really, im more of a hamster person." Adrien says, finishing his side salad. "That was rather delicious." Adrien comments.

"It was, however, the deserts aren't great." Kagami says, signalling the waiters to come to clear their table. "How about some ice cream and a waterfront walk?" Kagami asks, standing and grabbing her items. 

"Sounds good." Adrien replies, standing and sorting himself. "Lead the way." 

As the two start the long walk along the waterfront, at the other end of the waterfront Marinette is giggling. 

Luka has made up about 10 songs in the last five minutes and even made up a funny song about the city for her. Marinette herself has been quite productive, having drawn a few costume designs, as well as a few passersby. She even sketched a few Luka faces. She knows that he isn't Chat, because she gave him the serpent bracelet, but what if he got someone else to cover for him.

So she adds the ears and the mask to one or two sketches but it isn't clicking just right. She still can't be 100% sure though. 

"I still have a little space." Luka pipes up, sitting up from where he was laying down and laying guitar. 

"We still have some fruit left, but we have eaten everything else." Marinette laughs, pointing to the box with a few strawberries and a few cuts of peaches left. 

Let's get Ice cream." Luka says, pointing to the ice cream stand up the water. 

"Lets go." Marinette says, standing up and brushing off her dress. 

The two of them pack up and walk across to the ice cream stand. They get in line and wait their turn. 

Once they get to the front they order a tub for two. With a double choco chip scoop, a peaches and cream scoop, as well as a few scoops of vanilla. 

"I'll grab the fruit." Marinette says leaning down to get the fruit from the picnic basket. 

"Marinette?" A voice asks. 

Marinette looks up to see Kagami and Adrien coming up the stairs next to them. 

"Kagami? A-Adrien?" Marinette stutters. 

"Oh. Hi guys." Luka says, waving at the two of them. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagami asks. 

Adrien can't speak, he's not sure what is stopping him but his chest feels super tight. 

"We are here on a date." Luka says.

"So are we." Kagami says. 

Adrien and Marinette both stiffen up at the word date. Both of them feel as though they can't breathe. Marinette knows exactly what is sitting on her chest. Adrien is clueless to what it is. 

"Ahhhhhhhh!" A voice screams from further into the town, snapping both heroes out of their trance. 

Marinette puts her hand in the ice cream and holds it out in front of her. "Oops, im going to pop into the cafe nearby and clean my hands. I won't belong." She shouts, running towards the nearby buildings and disappearing in the crowds. 

"Im going to run to the bathroom, ill be back soon." Adrien says, jogging off into the crowd too and disappearing. 

Both of the dates sit there stunned. 

"I have berries and hand ice cream." Luka offers, holding out the fruit and the ice cream. 

"Fruit please." Kagami says sitting down and eating next to the alternative boy.

As Marinette and Adrien reach their own private alleyways, they transform. Ladybug is the first upon the roofs running towards the commotion. 

Chat Noir follows her lead, landing on the roof. However before he runs after his Partner, he looks down at the bench in front of the ice cream stand. He cants explain why he feels sort of relieved that Kagami is sitting there next to Luka. He quickly puts it to the back of his mind and runs after Ladybug.

The two heroes do their jobs once again, defeating the villain and saving Paris. Chat high-fives Ladybug when he remembers his earlier question. 

"How was your date?" Chat asks as the two heroes head up to the rooftops. 

"It's been lovely so far." Ladybug says, smiling at Chat. "But i think you already knew that." She says quietly. 

Chat can now see the bench in the distance across the roofs and he can see that Kagami is on her phone, which is never good. 

Ladybug can also now see the bench and she can see Luka writing something. Which means he isn't the cat standing next to her. 

"Gotta go, Bugaboo." Chat says, disappearing down into the alleys of Paris. 

Ladybug wants to follow him and ask him questions, but Luka is standing up from the bench and she wants to get there before he leaves. So she drops down into the nearest alley and transforms back. 

Marinette runs as fast as she can to the bench, but by the time she gets there Luka is gone. However, a note is sitting on the seat. 

'Dont overwork yourself, Mari. You always have a friend and a confidant in me. - Luka' 

Marinette knows two things for sure Luka knows shes Ladybug and that he isn't Chat noir. 

"Oh no." A voice says next to her. 

She looks up from the note to see an out of breath Adrien standing over her. 

"Kagami is going to think im very rude." Adrien sighs, resting his head on the bridge railing. 

Marinette feels her legs go like jelly, but pushes herself up anyway. She gets two ice cream cones and walks back over to Adrien. 

"Take a seat." She offers sitting down on the bench. 

Adrien takes her offer and lets out a heavy breath.

"Here." Marinette said, handing him one of the ice creams. 

The two sit silently looking at the stars and eating their ice cream. Once they finish, Adrien motions to her sketchbook and asks if he can look. 

She shows him the fashion sketches she was doing and her drawings of the city folk. She conveniently doesn't show him her page of Luka as Chat noir. 

"Would you draw me?" Adrien asks, smiling at the pretty sketches. 

"Oh!" Marinette chirps. "Sure." She says, opening to a clean page and pulling out a pencil. "How did your date go?" Marinette asked, both a little jealous and just out of care for her friend. 

"Well first off, we went to a really stuffy restaurant and i felt like i was being so boring. " Adrien laughs, leaning back on the bench. Marinette nods, as she sketches.  
"Then i started asking her weird questions and i think i freaked her out." Adrien sighs, covering his face. 

Marinette clears her throat, as to remind him she needs to see his face to draw it. He puts his hands in his lap with a soft sorry. "What kind of things did you ask her?" Marinette questions, moving onto a second sketch od Adrien's head. 

"I asked if she liked red." Adrien says, shifting position to give Marinette a better view. 

"Thats not weird." Marinette reply, finishing the second sketch. "She wears it a lot." Marinette shows Adrien the sketches, he gives her two thumbs up and smiles at her. 

"I guess, but then i asked if she liked black cats." Adrien sighs, looking up at the sky. 

Marinette starts to sketch him again, liking the angle he is at. 

"Thats not too odd." Marinette says. "Lots of people like cats. Cats are cute, the black ones can be kind of mischievous and have problems doing what they are told but they are cute." Marinette says, her brain wandering as she draws. "Im more of a hamster person though." 

"Yeah me too." Adrien says, letting marionettes words set in. Adrien suddenly sits up straight, it's going through his head like a broken record. Mischievous black cat. 

Marinette looks down at her sketch and processes what shes drew. Its Adrien in Chats mask and with one of Chats ears. 

"Wait....." Both said at the same time. 

"Where did you go when the Akuma attacked?" They both ask, standing up and pointing at each other. 

"Bugaboo?" Adrien asks, stepping closer to Marinette. 

"Adrien?" Marinette says, stepping back from him. 

The two stand looking at each other for about 10 minutes before either of them can talk.

"So.. Want to go on a date?" Adrian asks, reaching out for Marinette's hand. 

Marinette takes his hand and smiles at the blonde boy. "Of course."


End file.
